Cory Matthews
Cornelius "Cory" A. Matthews is introduced as a witty, sporty boy with average interests but later he becomes a funnily neutrotic man with great morals and values. Throughout the series, we learn that the most important things to Cory are his love to Topanga, Shawn, and his family. Cory is Shawn's best friend, and often rescues him from troubles and leads the way. Cory is the character that spends a lot of time ensuring that the group is working perfectly and that any problems are resolved quickly. Cory is shown to experience his first love, first fight, first drink and first best friends. 'History' 'Early Life' 'Season One' The first season of the show begins with Cory Matthews and his best friend Shawn Hunter , two average sixth-graders who come from different backgrounds. They do not care about schoolwork, despite the efforts of Mr. Feeny , their longtime teacher. Their primary interests are in sports, though later on Shawn and then Cory begin to express interest in girls. This season focuses specifically on Cory's relationships with the other characters in the show. He begins to understand his parents more and respect them for all that they do for him. His relationship with his older brother Eric Matthews becomes confusing as Eric's constant obsession with girls is foreign to Cory and he becomes more protective of his little sister, Morgan. Cory also begins to show interest in Topanga Lawrence , a smart outsider in his class, though he often hides this by insulting and berating her. Cory and Shawn's friendship endures real tests for the first time, and Cory must often choose between doing what Shawn wants him to do and what is best for Shawn and their friendship. ''' Season Two' During the second season, Cory and Shawn start high school and meet Mr. Jonathan Turner , an unconventional English teacher. Although they initially view Mr. Turner as cool, they soon realize that he is a teacher first, hence why Cory called him "Feeny with an earring." Throughout the second season, Cory and Shawn try a variety of ways to become popular with their classmates. In doing so, they almost get into fights with the school bullies and even get in trouble with their school principal, Mr. Feeny . Eventually, Shawn becomes cool and popular at school, but still keeps his friendship with the less popular Cory. Shawn’s mother, Virna, deserts Shawn and his father, Chet, which upsets Shawn greatly. Chet then leaves to find Virna. After this occurred, Shawn lived briefly with Cory and his parents but soon figures out that it was just not the right fit for him. Later, Shawn moves in with Mr. Turner. Cory tries at some points to begin a relationship with Topanga, but this is mostly because he does not want to be left out of the dating game. Sensing this, Topanga is wary of his advances, and despite the mutual attraction, the two do not date during this season. Season Three During the third season, Cory finally admits that he wants to ask out Topanga, but cannot work up the courage to do it. Consequently, his best friend Shawn asks her out. Although Cory was hurt, he soon realized Shawn set the whole thing up so he could unite Cory and Topanga and make Cory confess his feelings for her. He tells her how he feels, and they become boyfriend and girlfriend. Later in the third season, Cory and Topanga are worried that their relationship has hit a rut, and decide it would be best to break up while they are still able to keep the friendship. They get back together a few months later, when Cory follows her to Disney World to win her back. Eric spends this season desperately trying to make up for his first three years of slacking off in high school. He makes progress, but it is not enough; he is not accepted to any universities as of his high school graduation. He decides then to take a year off and figure things out, beginning with a summer road trip. After finding out in the season finale that Cory feels estranged from him, Eric invites Cory along for the ride. Shawn nearly makes several life-changing blunders this season, but Cory and now Mr. Turner help him to make the right choices. Cory endures several tests of character this season - everything from being credited with a great deed which he did not deserve, to being insistently pursued by another girl while he is with Topanga. Sometimes Cory makes the right decision, sometimes the wrong one, but he learns from each. Season Four The fourth season opens with Cory and Eric's return from their road trip. In this season, Eric finds himself confronted with life after high school. After having a couple of jobs and meeting people that teach him some interesting lessons, Eric decides to retake the SAT and give college another try. Alan Matthews decides to quit his job and open a sporting goods store, with Eric as his partner. Topanga’s mother is transferred at her job to Pittsburgh, which is over 300 miles from Philadelphia. The news devastates Cory, but Topanga runs away from her new house and returns to Philadelphia. Topanga’s parents decide that she can live with her Aunt Prudence in Philadelphia until she graduates. Shawn's mother returns for a brief period, but then leaves again under unknown circumstances at some point between season 4 and season 6. Season Five Season Six Season Seven Possible Future Riley Matthews, the daughter of Cory and Topanga, Maya, a witty friend of Riley's who has a troubled past and Elliot, Riley's older brother. The character of Cory Matthews is also reported to be a seventh-grade history teacher who looks after Riley and Maya in the series. Relationships #Son of Amy Matthews and Alan Matthews #Younger brother of Eric Matthews. #Older brother of Morgan Matthews and Joshua Matthews #Best friend of Shawn Hunter #Boyfriend/husband of Topanga Lawrence #Student of George Feeny and Jonathan Turner #The father of Elliot and Riley Matthews Series Highlights *Graduated into John Adams High with Shawn and Topanga following Season 1, where he met Jonathan Turner and, later on, Eli Williams as his teachers. *During his first year there, he was tormented by Harley Keiner and his henchmen, Frankie Stecchino and Joey Epstein after they targeted him because he tried to become friends. *Began dating Topanga at the beginning of Season 3. *Following Harley's departure to boarding school, befriended Frankie. *Remained dating Topanga steadily, despite a couple of breakups. *Graduated to Pennbrook University with Topanga, Shawn, and Angela Moore *Despite a brief breakup in Season 7, he and Topanga were married. *Moved to New York City with Topanga, Shawn, and Eric. Alternate Personalities *Grandpa Cory (Breaking Up is Really, Really, Really Hard To Do) *Brad Pitt (I Was A Teenage Spy) *Cora (Chick Like Me) *Young Cory (It's Not You... It's Me) *WWII Cory (No Guts, No Cory) *Christmas Future Cory (A Very Topanga Christmas) *Ben Sandwich (Eric Hollywood) *Killer Cory (The Psychotic Episode) *Future Cory (Seven the Hard Way) *Rory (As Time Goes By) *"Cake" (''An Affair to Forget) Trivia *He is played by Ben Savage. *Cory has a great dislike of wool. The reasons given for this vary; he says once that he has an allergy for it but later just complains that it chafes. *Cory loves pudding. *Cory's favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla.Better Than the Average Cory *Cory can not spell his best friend Shawn's name. *Cornelius happens to be his real name though nicknamed Cory. It has been stated that even Topanga does not know this and Shawn is assumed to not know this either. *Cory is a hypochondriac. The Psychotic Episode *Cory is terrified of change. GraduationBrave New World *There are a few comparisons between Mr. Williams and Cory and Mr. Turner and Shawn, respectively. For example in The Pink Flamingo Kid, it is shown that both Cory and Mr. Williams cannot sweep their hands through their hair and in My Best Friend's Girl, Shawn asked Cory's girl (Topanga) out just like Mr. Turner apparently did to Mr. Williams as well. *Cory loves Backgammon; he even calls it his middle name. *Cory temporarily used alcohol to cope with his break-up with Topanga in Season 5.If You Can't Be With the One You Love... *Cory dated Theresa Keiner *Cory is very insecure about his curly hair. This is pointed out in at least 4 different episodes, notably Cory's Alternative Friends (where he tries to straighten it but fails miserably), Pairing Off (Where he is jealous of Shawn's hair since stroking it attracts girls to him), The Pink Flamingo Kid (Where Shawn brags to Cory about his hair, angering Mr. Williams as mentioned above), and Hair Today, Goon Tomorrow (Where Cory, still insecure about his hair, requires Topanga's help to realize it's not a big deal). References Matthews, Cory Matthews, Cory Category:Matthews Matthews, Cory Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7